Bittersweet
by stoleninnocence-insa
Summary: This was originally a oneshot for Kagome and Sesshomaru, but turned into something else. Almost along the same guidelines as all the others stories...Inuyasha hurt Kagome, but not just Kikyo, but someone or something else too.
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet

Beloved from the drops of crimson tears,

The fire of hell burst forth,

Scorning everything it touched,

Yet I walked through alone and unharmed.

Then I met you upon that high mountain top,

Your golden wings guided me from my own dark ones,

Yet the opposites, love and hate, was the reason for our…

Attraction.

When I fell from you, back into my wicked abyss,

You pulled me close again and raise me up,

Back from the fires of hell, and the chains of sin.

Was there a reason for my pitiful existence,

To bring suffering to those who cared,

I tried to hide and fool everyone,

Even you who could see right through me.

I wonder what you see,

I see a tortured soul, with lines of sin and,

Death etched onto her face,

Her once soft smile now bittersweet.

And yet you see the woman that once was,

From the depths of love,

Yet was destroyed coldly,

With the same force.

Do you see my eyes any longer,

No longer lifeless, but full of life again,

Or the true color of my soul,

Though I camouflage it.

Why do you continue to rescue me,

From my insanity when I have nothing to give,

In return for your love,

And your hand to guide me back from the edge.

Forever I'll remain by your side,

Calmly and free for you to see,

We are opposites, yes, but whole,

I am no longer bittersweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note: Hello, my new fanfic is called…? Oh forget it. **

It wasn't a night like any other. The stars shone brightly over the lake behind Kagome's summerhouse. The wind stirred the surface so the dark mirrored surface rippled. The fireflies lit up her lush yard, and the crickets chirped.

Kagome sat on the cedar swing her and her fiancé made two summers ago—before he died. Everything seemed so empty now—nature's beauty so dull and foreign to her since then. Since the accident. Just the thought brought back memories of his mutilated body, the tree limb through his chest, the struggle for him to breath, his lungs drowning in blood. She shivered and closed her eyes against those memories.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, to die, no matter how gruesome. Just those few more instances of pain, and it would be all over. The darkness claimed you, and you were gone. She came close to death, looked it in the eye until that voice had called her back, and the darkness retreated. That's when the pain hit her, that's when she saw his body, and his mouth still formed to speak. She couldn't hear, her ears were bleeding,…blood every where…, " Kagome."

She almost choked on a sob and blinked back tears. Maybe they'd be together in their next life. If they had one, the prospect of living alone without love scared her, yet she couldn't understand her feelings. Something was coming; she could fell it, yet she only whispered, " What?", over the dark water, and the night, waiting for the answer to come.

--

She slept in a large bed, with green sheets like emerald, the color that matched his eyes. She clutched the sheets tighter to her naked body, hoping to drown in the velvet material like she did in his eyes. But to no result, she sighed and shifted sides. She hated to be alone; love was what kept her going. And now?

There was nothing left for her in this city. No one would miss a nobody. No one could or would ever know her pain, or the way she cried herself to sleep every night. She was something egregious; the only one who did and would love her was 30 miles away, buried in Dead Man's groove.

So, as she lay awake, in her large bed. The flash of thunder startled her thoughts, and she jumped from her bed in total fright. This is ridiculous, but she felt pulsing of the dead jewel's power. But then, how could the jewel be pulsing when it was suppose to be dead. A wish had already been made on the jewel, and they were right to say that the jewel disappeared—it disappeared with her through the well, Inuyasha had chosen, and he the dead miko.

But now the jewel was pulsing with renewed power, almost as if it was warning her of something. But what? She pushed from her bed, her naked body shifted under the huge covers, and then she watched her closet for a while wondering why it was closed and not opened. She blinked, and then the closet door was cracked. How could that be unless…?

She made a break for the robe she kept by her bed, and whipped it around her body. What was there hiding in her closet? She next grabbed the knife that she kept under her pillow and slowly crept to her closet, clasping the robe together, her breathing shallow as she continued.

Kagome gripped the closet door with one hand, raising the knife with the other, she yanked the closet door opening, screaming loud, and preparing to plunge the knife deep into someone.

But there was no one there. She closed her closet quietly, catching her breath; she closed her eyes and leaned against the door. What the hell was going on?

Just then she felt hands wrap around her mouth and she flailed, trying to scream and attack her attacker, she dropped her knife to the floor, the shadows of her room seemed to be laughing at her. She felt her attacker pulling her to her bed, he threw her and she did scream. What the hell was going on?

She looked up fearfully and saw the last person she ever thought she'd see; Naraku standing above her with the look of want oozing from her eyes. Naraku? In the future? What did he want from her? The Shikon No Tama? But that was gone—well, not gone, but dead. No wishes to be granted, just the dull glow from a black jewel.

" Naraku?" She gasped; he began to descend on her, his red eyes glowing. " What do you want from me?"

He smiled, and then chuckled deep. " Miko Kagome, from the future. I have been tracking you since you left the feudral era two years ago, which would make you…five hundred and eighteen years old. But you're not that old you, but you are eighteen."

She whimpered quietly and backed away from him. " Ah…you're still frightened, huh? That is amusing for I have plans for you Kagome." He came closer to her, the mattress sank under his weight and she backed away even more. She felt the headboard behind her back and knew that she was cornered. What was going to happen now? Her eyes darted to the knife she dropped on the ground then at Naraku. She pursed her lips together as if thinking hard about something.

" Ah…still as cunning as ever my little miko? Don't even think about it, or else you'll only hurt yourself."

She narrowed her deadly green amber eyes at him, her light brown hair seemingly glowing ethereally in the light of the moon and the brief flashes from thunder. What to do, what to do? He was just before her, she tried to shrink back into the shadows, away from him, when he pulled her ankles, making her flat on her back, when he pinned her small body under his. Her arms were above her head; she was pinned tightly under his body.

She tried to scream, but his lips came crashing over hers like a heavy veil of infatuation, it obscures her from the darkness, and from the way out. She cried out, manly in surprise, and then she kicked out in fright. Naraku…from the past…who tried to kill her in her friends…was now in the future…kissing her without shame?

She wiggled her body, bring her fist back, she shot out, miko strength came through and hit him off of her. She scrambled from the bed, falling to the floor, she crawled fast across her dark rug, and adrenaline was flowing through her along with her miko powers. She grabbed the knife where it lay abandoned upon the floor, and ran from the room. Down her steps she ran, tripping over her house robe, she fell to the bottom like a dead weight.

Then she looked over her shoulder to the man coming down after her. There was something in her telling her to run. Fast…away…safety. She could barely understand the buzzing in her head, when she felt her body lift from the floor and run outside, her feet flying through the mud. The water from the storm was coming down hard; it created a thick mist, where she couldn't see, only the water streaming in her eyes. But there…the once dead jewel glowed with life once more and lead her into the well house. The well house? The one she swore she'd never return to?

But there wasn't time to think, because Naraku was descending upon her quickly. She barely had time to scream when the blue life engulfed her and everything disappeared.


	3. Chapter 4

Bonjour! How are you today my friends? Well, I've been "busy" I think this is the fastest I've ever written…typed a fanfic. So…well I…uh…something. I lost my train of thought. Oh, duh! I'm working on another fanfic Sesskag of course, and it's called Prince of Fate, that's all I'm saying. I'm almost done with the first part, but at certain times, you're going to hate me. But I have legimate reasons for never finishing fanfics. I had ADD. Addiction to Different Deserts, and also ALF, Addiction to Lemons and fanfics. So…I'm miss Miko Temptest. IF I get enough people to ask for it, then I'll edit chapters and re-post it.  
Hey, also I realize I made a mistake, it's suppose to be she's been gone for five years instead. Gomen!  
--ME!

--

Chapter Three:  
Deception and Lies

I came with tears in my eyes,  
Wanting you to wipe and erase them,  
The ones that I cry…

'Great!' Kagome thought as she tripped over the third root that night. 'I'm cold…I'm hungry and I can't find the village. Surely I would have reached it by now!' She continued on, she rubbed her arms through the bronze colored silk robe. There was a different aura in the air, it was scary…she had no weapon, she was practically nude, and she no longer had miko powers.

What was going on?

She hiked over the hill, stilling shivering and silently cursing the wind and all things cold. She was freezing, barefooted, nude whatever. She wanted a fire, but there was no fire tonight because in the fall the trees and sticks were forever damp. Unless she could find a nice demon that'd let her curl up in his stomach…she had a feeling she was going to freeze.

Ahead from the rain that had taken place only moments before created a think fog. She looked up the hill and sighed.

As she got to the top of the hill she almost screamed, or according to nature, she did. It echoed through the night and over the place she used to know as Kaede's village. It was burned down to the ground, as if a war, or a demon had come through, destroying everything that moved, or breathed, content with the scene and smell of death.

Who would do this? If she remembered clearly, this looked like Sesshoumaru's work, but his would be more accurate…more calculating, but this would be more violent outburst type. It was more of…Inuyasha? She felt his aura near by, she couldn't tell whether he was alone, but she knew that it was her fault. If she'd never left, if she stayed, the villagers would still be alive.

She ran down from the corpse littered hill, careful to avoid the pools of blood pooling beneath them. She avoided the demon birds cawing in delight at their buffet of young and old alike. But there in the ruins of the battlefield, she saw the figures, the ones who survived, and by their stance, they were repulsed. Maybe…if she didn't have miko powers…she could use the knowledge she knew from her nursing training.

" Excuse me!" She called out. She continued to clutch the clasp on her neck, and then used the other to wave. " Excuse me! Did you see the attack on this village? I mean was it a war or a demon?"

" Kagome…?" She heard the voice of Inuyasha. So he was alive after all. " Kagome is that you?"

She was quiet as if thinking of her answer. Should she lie and then run, or just stay and take the consequences to her actions. She decided to stay, knowing that if she didn't she was able to walk away after seeing the dead. Maybe she'd…help him bury the dead?  
" What's that, Inuyasha? Are you still talking about that dead wench? She is long gone, left you to the despair of your heart. She left you to mourn over her and then never return. She broke her promise, why should you continued to chase the dead?"

" Hmmm, you had no complaints when I ran to your aid Kikyo. Besides she's right here, I can sense…smell her here." He answered. Through the fog, he stepped to Kagome. His eyes widen when he saw the haunted, distant look in her eyes, and her skin paler that when he remembered. She was clutching a skimpy robe that clung tightly to her curves. Still the same as he remembered, just the same not caring what you think Kagome that he feel in love with.

" I see you can see me Inuyasha. What happened here? Did…did you attack the village? I can feel your aura all over these corpse, as if you mutilated them." She turned her sad eyes to Kikyo, and he watched as her eyes hard to icy sapphire jewels. " And you…did you stand there, or did you just come out of the sky."

Kikyo face twisted in sick disgust. " Listen bitch."

Kagome gasped, taken aback, at Kikyo's foul language, before she harden again and moved to look at Inuyasha again. " You stand there and let Kikyo call me these things?"

" I can do nothing except command her to stop. She is my mate, but it would be a disgrace to hit her." Inuyasha replied, eyes downcast. " I have missed you terribly Kagome."

" It is also a disgrace to mate with the dead. And how can you miss me when you're the one who wished me away?" Tears brimmed her eyes. " I'm sorry, that I have called you so much grieve Kikyo! I was always in your way to drag Inuyasha into hell with you. But that was because I was in love with him…and you…you just hated it. I…." She stopped and turned away. " I'm going back to the well, I'm gonna find away home."

" Wait, Kagome!"

" No! I can't…I'm tired of waiting! I've moved on with my life. You should to!" She cast on faltering look to Kikyo and then turned and disappeared.

I was writing on a time limit here, so sorry, I promise to give you a LONG chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 5

This chapter is vital to this story. This is like almost similar to an introduction of her, at least her in this particular. I will be using first person here so, bear with me. Thank you.

To understand me, you must understand what I have been through. Maybe leaving Inuyasha wasn't exactly the best choice, but given the fact that the pain was never going to go away, I never thought I'd return to the Feudal Era, certainly not so soon. I was fifteen when I fell down the well, but technically, since Inuyasha's wish, I had fallen into the well, and was in coma for all those years.

I remember waking up in the hospital bed, white all around me as if I was floating in space. Into nothingness, and I think that's what scared me, because I suddenly found myself being held down by people with no faces and I remembered screaming. I screamed—at least that's the way it sounded in my head, and then the prick in my arm and a burning.

And then there was darkness, only darkness. And I felt so alone, because in the light I could see everything, because I saw myself in the hospital bed, and my mother knitting beside me, humming my favorite song. And I was scared of the small helpless woman that lay in the bed.

I felt myself slipping into the shadows, and knew that I was dying. I couldn't move my mouth, my throat burned, and I knew that I wouldn't make it. I wouldn't get to have a family, or see mine again for that matter. And slowly, as the tear fell down my face, my skin was no longer numb and I could feel. All the aches and the pain, and then I did cry out. 

I had come out of a coma that doctors assured my mother I'd never come out. And then after that it was all a blur until I found myself suddenly walking from work, and that man…the one with the beer, and he was talking saying obscene things to me that I'd never heard. I was scared, so I tried to run, but that made him anger, and I was so scared. I was paralyzed with fear as he dragged me down to the ground and kissed me, and tore off my clothing.

I felt myself screaming, and fighting and then the hard slap across my face. It stung so bad, and brought tears to my eyes. And then I knew without a doubt what was to come, and there was nothing I could do about it. He was going to rape me, and then I would take it like a "good little bitch" as he put it.

And then the man disappeared, and another came. I heard the grunts, the punches, and then the footsteps coming closer to me. I pulled myself into a feeble position and whimpered quietly. Then I felt a cool coat cover me, and someone lift me in their arms. And then I recognized that face and cried. Koga. He said he'd always be here to protect me.

But I was angry at him for letting me fall for Inuyasha and I get hurt in the end. Inuyasha hurt me so bad, and I still took it, like that man told me to take it like a good little bitch.

I begged Koga to stay with me, and then to leave me. He tried to comfort me, saying that he knew I was really from this time, he never mated and waited for me. I cried, I didn't deserve his love; I didn't even deserve life.

I was fed up until Hojo. And everything was better until he died. And those nightmares started….

--

Kagome ran through the clearing—she knew something was after her. But what? And everything was happening so fast she barely recognized the crazed girl she saw when she passed the river. The blur of a demon passed her, and she scream, ducked and took off down the hill.

And then she fell, and she didn't know where. But it was dark and lonely like her heart, and then she saw everything come apart. She broke down and cried, until her tears all dried.


	5. Chapter 6

HI, guys, well, the second part of the next fanfic of Prince of fate will be coming soon...hopefully. My soon is usually months, so bare with me. LUv ya all my reviwers! hgeh tue vr hqeuhfuerhreiurerrm. It was just an impulse to write some jubbishish.

Bittersweet   
Chapter 5--Beginning anew

Kagome woke up, tears still dry upon her face, she felt another wave threathening to come. But she pushed it down and forced herself up and into the world. The world of demons that held to place for her. She inhaled and exhaled as she felt a tingling in her side. The side that held the Shikon-No-Tama was pulsing like it did the night she fled from Naraku.

Speaking of hell's spawn, was he dead or still alive. She hadn't been able to tell as he lay there in a heavy pile, while she tried to suppress her screams of terror. The grunted, looking down at the bronze robe and slowly opened removed her tie to look at her scar. She pressed her finger to her side and felt the warm liquid of blood seeping slowly. Perhaps she had stabbed herself in the side as she was running down that hill and fell onto that rock? Most likely it was.

She re-tied her robe and rubbed her arms, trying to warm them from their numb state due to her weight and the cold all night. She felt the pulsing again, but this time a surge of heat and electricity pulsed throughout her body. She screamed, and dropped to her knees, clutching her side, and gritted her teeth. It felt as if there was something slicing throughout her body, and no matter what she did, even the slighest motion caused the pain to spike.

Kagome felt ehr heart stop beating and turn cold, and in her stomach she felt the distinutive cramping of her "period", except that it was just her bleeding now that alarmed her, it was the fact that the harder she gritted her teeth, the more blood she drew and wildly her pain become. She felt as if her canine fangs were growing longer and stronger, and easily punchered her delicate skin. Her claws! were digging sharply into her side as she tried to ease the pain, and she screamed again. Blood flowed from different directions,and as a pool of blood began to form from under her, it seemed to jusst flow right back into her, and heal her pain.

As quickly as her pain came, the tide of pain slowly fell again, and she was left panting,wildly, and her chest burning as if she had a heart attack. She glanced around the clearing and closed her eyes, rubbing them and the pounded of at her temples. " Please," she heard herself say, "let the pain pass me and cleans me of my anger."

Why didn't she understand what she was saying? What anger? She had got over everything already. There was no point in hovering over the past. She had to find a way to the well, that was the only thing se could do.

Perhaps what happened to her was a panic attack. She been having alot of those lately, so it seemed only logical. But since her fall down the well five, or including before then, before the wish, seven years ago.

She got up and ran away.

--

The well looked the same as she always remembered. Just as odd and foreboding and what not. She glanced around nervously as she approached it and glanced down inside. Naraku wasn't there, which only meant he was alive. Again, in some way. Damnit!

She quickly vaulted into the well, whole-heartedly expecting the warm sensation of returning to the present, but only hit the soil. The couldn't get back through? She pounded at the soil frantically, demanding that she be able to return to her time, and about all the things that fate could have done to make her it's main ass of all it's jokes, this was the cruelest. 

She began to dig in the soil, determined to get back to the present, and was stubbornly sure she'd succeed, until she felt something cold wrapping around her spine that caused her to stiffen. She glanced around nervously and scared to what she might see, and saw nothing at all. Then why had she sensed something like a demonic aura?

Wait, back up the story here. She only felt that when she had miko powers, but since she no longer possessed her powers that was impossible, right? Or could the jewel...? Almost on impulse, she pressed her hand to the place that was bleeding earlier, and feared that something big was happening. She was going through worse changes then the time a girl got her period.

She continued to dig on.

Until, she felt the hairs on her neck stand on in while she started digging again and abandoned her attempts. There was something defintiely wrong with the well, and she hurried to climb out.

She came face to face with Naraku.


End file.
